The Devils Within
by The Art of Storytelling
Summary: Aya Brea, now a former member of the FBI's sub division, CTI (Counter Twisted Investigation). After the the events dubbed the 3rd Birthday, she takes on a solo case that involves the paranormal. With no clue where to begin, a friend from the past recommends a person in the field of the paranormal- a place called, Devil May Cry. Rated T for now.


**Disclaimers:** Materials used from Devil May Cry and Parasite Eve are owned and licensed by Capcom and Square-Enix respectively. This write up is purely done as a hobby. Enjoy.

 **A/N I:** I've been wanting to create a crossover between DMC and PE for quite some time now, but haven't got around it. With this first chapter complete, I hope you guys enjoy it- If you enjoyed or hate it, leave a feedback- this will encourage me to continue this crossover.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: _Devil May Cry_**

New York City, filled with hustle and bustle of city life- the honking of the cars, gridlocks on every streets, and city dwellers carrying on their daily lives. When night falls upon the "City of Dreams", the everyday people calls in for the night while the villains and freaks come out and play- truly, "the city that never sleeps", so they say. The weather haven't been ideal lately as a winter storm just hit recently, but tonight it's relatively calm, especially in this snowy night- drops of heavenly white flurries fell from the dark skies above. Beyond the outskirts of the metro area, old and decaying buildings, litters of trash in every street corner, no do-gooders roaming the streets like fiends, and continuous police sirens from the distance and barking dogs echoed the neighborhood. In this concrete jungle, a small building of business reads "Devil May Cry" in red-pinkish neon lights. The 'D' in devil flickers continuously, probably due to faulty electrical wirings or poor installation. The buzzing sounds of the neon lights weren't deafening, but irritating to some.

A young woman stood just a few yards away from its steps, examining the front building. Her attire was that of an inner-city girl, she wore an off white coat with fur trim around the rim of her hood, charcoal gray turtleneck sweatshirt, a red scarf around her neck, skinny denim jeans that hugged her in all the right places, a pair of plain leather black gloves, carrying a beige handbag around her left shoulder and a pair of dark brown mid-length boots. Her light golden locks flowing in the same direction as the gentle winter breeze and her cool but light sapphire eyes casually looking at the front steps. She digs into her coat, fishing for something- a business card.

"Pretty sure this is the right place," she said as the blonde woman continues to search for the card in her other pockets.

Annoyed trying to remember where she placed it on her, she reach down to her back pockets- the pockets she haven't check. She reaches in and her hand felt the small but familiar rectangular shaped.

"Bingo!" she said and quickly whips the card from her back pocket and examine it.

The card was a basic design, coated in glossy black finish, front and back, with red lettering. Right in the middle of the card reads "Devil May Cry" the exact words and design as that of the neon lights of the building and the address right under the business name on the card. Doubting the location of the place, she pulls out her smartphone from her handbag and begins to double check to confirm its address.

"Sketchy area to run your own business here, if you ask me," speaking to herself as she continues tapping away on her phone.

Few taps later, "Okay, this is definitely the place". She took noticed of the star ratings, the ratings received from past customers or clients, "Huh… one and a half stars… Is Mary really serious about this guy?"

Not bothering to find out, she stuff the business card and her phone into her handbag and with a deep sigh, she proceeds towards the building with some caution.

 **(2 days ago, 8:45am)**

Flurries of whites falling from the grey skies as the blonde woman watches the city dwellers go about their business through the glass window of her usual coffee shop. She raises her cup just below her nose and took a whiff of the aroma of the brewed coffee. The steam of the coffee temporarily cleared and filled the smell in her nostrils. The warmth and the smell of the hot elixir in the cold winter morning was heavenly. Her white turtle neck sweatshirt made her feel extra comfy and satisfied. She took a sip of her of the coffee and a light smile form on her face.

*ding, ding*

Chimes of the glass door of the coffee shop snapped out of her winter wonderland. Her eyes followed the source of the rings to the front entrance, there she saw a familiar face. Chin-length with jet black hair, circular sunglasses with gold thin frames, red heels, along with matching color black coat and slim pants. The blonde woman smile grew slightly more as she threw her hand in the air trying the flag down the person. As the shaded woman saw a blurry movement at the corner of her eye, she then turned her head to that direction and saw her the blonde woman- returned a smile back to her too. She begins to head to her way. They greeted each other with a big hug.

"It's been awhile, Aya!" the shaded woman said as he embraces her friend.

"I should say the same to you, Mary!" the blonde replies. "Hav'a seat."

"Heh, the same table by the window- you haven't changed at all", Mary chuckles as she shakes her head.

They both sat down and started chatting and laughing away as they reminisce the years together. Lots of catching up… sort of.

"Has it really been that long?" Aya said as she stirs her coffee with a spoon and took a sip from it.

"It has- 4 plus years or so," Mary replied. "Oh, by the way, how's Kyle doing? Are you guys still together?"

Aya put her cup down and begins to sigh. After the incident she was involved few months back- she couldn't possibility tell her. She was deep within her thoughts reminiscing all the events that happened, "The 3rd Birthday" she dubs it. She couldn't bare telling her that the "real" Aya is long gone. Playing catch up of her previous self.

"Oh… well I'll keep my mouth shut about that," as Mary took noticed of Aya's demeanor.

"Thanks," said Aya with a faint smile.

"Well, I take it this little visit isn't about coffee and chit-chatting," Mary changed the subject to a potential business discussion.

"As you may have known, I use to work for the FBI," Aya said nervously.

To be frank, the "real" Aya worked for a sub-division of the FBI, The Counter Twisted Investigation group, better known as CTI, was a group dedicated on investigating the Twisted. The Twisted are an alien race, its sole mission to eliminate the human race to extinction. In some unfortunate circumstances, the group manage to phase out the Twisted, but at a cost. Aya didn't want to recall the event, so she withheld that part just in case.

"I already knew that, Aya" Mary said as she turned head to the glass window watching the city folks carrying on their daily lives. "Must've been boring being a data analysist for the Feds," Mary said in no interested in her former job.

"I have some old files that I managed to make copies at my time with the FBI," Aya took out three files from her handbag underneath her chair and place it on the table. "I imagine these cases are right up your alley?"

"Oh? What makes you say?" with a grin on Mary's face as she continues to watch the people walking outside.

"I've heard from my sources that a woman with short black hair, irregular colors eyes, red on the left and bluish-green on the right, to be exact, with a scar across on her face," Aya start leaning toward the table as she place both her elbows on the top, and using her arm to rest her chin, "Always accepting odd jobs- the paranormal, specifically, and she goes by the name of 'Lady'."

Mary raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem somewhat fazed by the comments Aya had just made. She took a deep breath.

"Hmph, alright you got me," With a sigh, Mary removes her sunglasses showing her irregular eyes with the noticeable scar across the nose. She threw her hands up in surrender, "So, what do you wanna know?"

"I just want you to look at these copies that I brought over, somehow these killings are all connected, and maybe you can help me?" the blonde hair women took another sip of her coffee.

Mary took one of the files and starts to skim through the reports, "Hmm, usually I don't wanna get mixed up with law enforcements, especially those that are federal," she continues to glance through the pages.

"This is simply a private investigation, no feds or the police will be involve," Aya assures.

"It says these cases are closed," Mary points at the silver seal of one of the files, its reads "Closed".

"I believe the deaths wasn't done by a serial killer, but something unearthly," Aya replies.

Mary starts tapping her right index finger on the temple of her head, debating if she's willing to take on the job.

"As interesting as it sounds, I'm gonna have to pass- I have to fly outta country for a job that needs to be taken care of A-SAP."

Aya was a bit disappointed upon the words that Mary had said.

"But…"

"But?"

"My… associate can help," Mary took a brief pause and sighed, wondering if this a good idea.

"Really?" Aya spirits had lifted slightly, but at the same time sadden that her friend wasn't able to accept the job.

Mary starts fishing for something from her coat pocket- a business card. She hand the card to Aya, "His name is Dante, tell him Lady was the one who recommended him."

The blonde woman starts to examine the business card, it was coated in glossy black finish with red lettering reads "Devil May Cry" and the address below. Aya thought it's quite an intriguing choice for a business name. Aya's focus snapped as repeating beeping and ringing noises came from Mary's coats.

"That must be my client," Mary got up from her seat, starts adjusting her coat and puts her shades back on. She was ready to leave for that important job she said earlier.

"Wait, Mary, this Dante guy is he legit?" Aya tries to flag her a friend down with few more words before she heads out.

"He maybe a jackass when you first meet him in person, but once get to know him long enough- you'll understand." With a smile she waves back to Aya as she exits out the coffee shop.

The blonde woman watches Mary through the window. The short hair woman jaywalked across the street starting from the coffee shop, from there Mary meets a young Puerto Rican woman. The woman handed Mary a yellow envelope, with quick conversation with her client, they both parted ways.

As the distance grow longer, Aya could no longer see them anymore from her peripheral view where she was station. She a glance back at the card Mary had given to her.

"Hmm, Devil May Cry… wonder if that's even possible."

 **(Present time)**

Aya buries her hands into her coat for a bit of warmth as she reaches the top stoop. She was greeted by an open sign hang from the doorknob.

"Welcoming, I'm sure," she said sarcastically.

The blonde woman opened the double front doors and it was followed by sounds of tiny bells ringing above the door, indicating that someone had entered or exited the building. She peek her head inside just for a quick look- to the side of the wall from her right; a drum set that seem like it haven't been used awhile- collecting dust, just a few feet next the drum set, a jukebox stationed in the corner. The jukebox looks like it have seen better days, imprints, dents, markings, etc. on the music box. Roughly, by middle section of the room is a pool table, with the cue balls neatly stacked in a pyramid-like position, and the pools sticks leaning against the end of the table. Further to the left of the pool table is a couch set, a small coffee table, and a mini-refrigerator. At the center of the back wall were two doors, one of them may perhaps be a storage room? An entrance leading upstairs? Who knows. Sandwich between the doors is a wood desk, a matching brown coat and a fedora hat on the coat rack next to the desk.

"Hello?" Aya took a few steps into the room. The bells chimes again as she shuts the door behind her.

The room was quiet and a bit dim, the lamp on the ceiling wasn't bright to light the entire room, but just enough see. With a closer inspection around the room, there wasn't much to look. She made her way to the wooden desk, on the desk were papers disorganized and a gold picture fame sitting at the corner— Aya pick the frame up and had a look. In the photo was a middle-age woman with long blond hair, soft blue eyes, she wore some kind of a red robe over her black sweatshirt, and with a light smile on her face.

"At least this Dante guy knows how to find a nice looking lady," Aya couldn't help but to smile back at the photo, she then place the picture frame back to its original spot.

Suddenly, one of the doors by the desk open without any warning. Aya yelp as she got spooked for a moment. She turn to see who or what had alarmed her- About 5'10'' mid 50s man, dark skin, his hairline receding back, gray hairs all around especially his beard. He wore purple vest over his white dress shirt, soot black pants, and black dress shoes.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the man said in a low and calming tone.

"Are you, Dante by any chance?" Aya said curiously. As he "looked" like an experience person judging by his gray hairs and all.

"Hell no!" with a disgusted look on the man's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aya bow her head slightly as she was taken back.

"Ah, don't worry about it," the bearded man said as he brushed off her assumption. "Where are my matters? Sorry for the small outburst, the name is JD Morrison- Morrison is just fine," he held his hand out expecting a hand shake in return.

"Aya Brea," she also held her hand out to return his greeting.

"Please have a sit," Morrison direct her to the couch.

Both walked over to the couch, Morrison took his spot at couch chair while Aya sat at a separate couch right by Morrison. She removes her white coat and handbag- she placed it right next to her.

"Aya Brea… where have I heard of that name before?" Morrison reaches for something in his pocket, a small pack of cigars. He took a piece from the package and begins to whiff it under his nose.

"I'm sure you're probably mistaken my name with someone else's," the blonde woman said trying to dodge Morrison's question.

"Perhaps," Morrison bites a piece off one end of the cigar. He reaches his pockets again, this time a lighter in his hand. He begins to light the cigar at the bitten end and starts to puff at the other- soon later blowing the smoke out from his nose. "So, what can I do for ya?" Morrison said.

"I have these files that might interest you or Dante," She reaches for her handbag for the files. "I was recommended of this place from Lady," Aya hands the files to the man.

"Thanks," the bearded man express his gratitude. "Hmm, I see…" Morrison took another puff and blow within each pages as he reads along the lines of the reports.

"These cases are only a few years old," she continues to deliberate further, "Many had assume it was done by a serial killer, although the suspect is a convicted killer, I believe these murders are not related."

"These… are police reports", Morrison placed the thin folders on the coffee table as he took yet another puff at his cigar and blowing the smoke out from his mouth. "Our line of work cannot involve any law enforcements as you're probably aware," he felt a little uneasy in his tone.

"I assure you that no police activity of any kind will be involve, this is strictly a private matter," Aya tries to ease the tension in the air.

"What makes you think isn't already jailed serial killer?" Morrison questioning the young woman's theory. "The little seal here says 'Closed'," Morrison taps the silver seal on the report

"Well for one, the MOs of these murders doesn't fit with any characterization of a serial killer," Aya didn't want to get into more details since Morrison seems hesitant accept the offer.

"Well, I think Dante would agree with that we can't-"

Morrison was cut off mid-sentence of declining the offer, when the front door burst open suddenly. The force of the slam drowned out the sound the ringing bells above the door. The cold air and flurries of snow blew into the room then a figure emerges from the door. The person by the front door was tall, almost 6 foot, he wore navy blue collar shirt with few of the buttons undone- his shirt was semi-tucked, a crimson trench coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, fingerless leather gloves, black baggy jeans, and with matching colors- black military boots. Behind him he was carrying a guitar case. Aya took noticed of his silver locks of hair. She fined it rather strange that the crimson fellow, roughly the same age as her, had full hair of silver… or grays? And still have his full set of hair intact. Must've be a stressful profession she thought.

"And speaking of the devil," Morrison chuckle at the site for sore eyes.

"Ugh, freezing my ass off out there!" The silver hair man brushed off the snow on his coat.

The door shut right behind the crimson coat man, follow by the familiar bells on top of the door.

"I told you to wear something warm before you rushed out without saying anything," Morrison sighed. He dip his cigar into the ashtray, which was on the coffee table, putting it out. He stood up and walk towards the trench coat man.

"What are you, my freakin' mother?" The man answered back, with the tone in his voice, he was quite annoyed.

"So this guy must be Dante," Aya assumed as she watches the small bickering between the two gentlemen.

"Is it done, Dante?" Morrison asked

"Its history," He took his crimson coat off begins to dust off any excise flurries on his coat and begins to walk towards the coat rack.

Dante threw his coat at the empty spot on the rack, he removes the straps of his guitar case and lean the long case against the wall next to the coat rack. He then pulls the office chair out from the desk and begins to sit on it- he raises his legs up and places both of his feet on the top with a thump, resting them.

With a big stretch and the sounds of relaxation, he then took notice of Aya. "So who's the babe?" Dante said, his icy blue eyes met with woman.

Aya froze a bit when their eyes met, her spine felt a bit of jolt in her. Dante saw her reaction couldn't help but to chuckle and smirk at her. He then turns his attention to Morrison.

"She is so happens to be a potential client Dante," Morrison answered.

"Oh? And tell me what the unfortunate issue is?" Dante said sarcastically as he begins to run down all the possible presumptions and ridiculous job offers he had over the years. "Finding a lost cat? Beating up a cheating boyfriend or fiancé? Oh, I know! An invitation to a bridal shower because I look like an 'exotic dancer'," Dante wasn't in the mood for another job offer as he just finish his other business with a bothersome client. Perhaps if the offer meets his specification.

"It involves monsters if you care," Aya stood up from her seat, not hearing more of his endless blather.

Dante lean his chair back and starts staring at the ceiling- rubbing his chin, contemplating if this girl claims "monsters" are involved. The rubbing of his fingerless leather gloves to his facial hair on his chin were making scraping sounds. It was quite irritating to the Aya and Morrison as they both standing there waiting for Dante's reply, but to him, it was no concern- it's what he's good at, being annoying.

"If you don't mind going into details, maybe I'll consider it- of course if the pay is right," Dante finally said. He turn his attention back to them.

Aya grabs the folders from the coffee table and starts to walk over towards the silver hair man. She hands them to Dante to have him glance through the files while she starts to deliberate the 3 cases.

"These files are 3 different victims, all of which were killed in somewhat same fashionable way," Aya crossed her arms and continues, "I had ruled out the possibility of it being a serial killer."

"And what makes you think that it isn't a psycho?" Dante question as he continues to skim over the reports.

Aya starts to deeply sigh out loud- this was becoming little frustrating as she hates repeating herself like a broken record player.

"I'll get straight to the point," Aya didn't want to squabble. "The victims' deaths were unusual and no person can possibility pull off a gruesome killing like that."

"Hmm, whatda'ya think Morrison?" Dante turn to the dark skin man for his counsel.

"I've read the reports, the murders do seem rather suspicious, but doesn't hurt to dig deep into the rabbit hole," Morrison gave his two cents on the matter.

"So, how much we're talking about?" Dante turn his attention to the woman.

"One of the victim's name was Willis Tuck, he came from a wealthy family in the Hamptons," Aya took one of the files from Dante and pulls out a photo from the folder, a color printed sample of the victim's ID- a mid-age red head man. "If we're able to uncover the truth to the family members, then surely the pay will be hefty," she added.

Dante took a long sigh, he remove his boots off the desk, and then starts lean towards it. He place his elbows on the desk with his hands closed together.

"I need numbers." Dante said.

"His net worth was 110 million, so do the math," Aya wasn't going to waste any more time.

"Math isn't your strong suit, Dante," Morrison said as he chuckles at the thoughts of Dante trying his attempt at algorithm.

"Whatever," the silver hair man didn't have a witty comeback, instead he just roll his eyes at his associate.

"Well if he was indeed worth that much, just a portion of his wealth can pay off all the debts you owe to Lady and I- and still have plenty left over for yourself, Dante," Morrison reminded him of the mounts and mounts of debt he owes through gambling, damages from previous jobs, late bills, and repairs.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to remind me," Dante waving off the last part of Morrison's comments.

Dante closes his eyes as he tilts his head slight downward and starts to cross his arms, thinking really hard of his decision. Few seconds passed- he then stood up from chair and extend his right hand outwards.

"Al'rightly then, you hav'a deal, gorgeous," with a smirk on his face and offers his hand in agreement.

Aya looked at his hand and back to his icy blue eyes. With a smile, she returns the handshake.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into… 'Partner'," she said.

"Wait… what?"

* * *

 **A/N II:** Well, the first chapter of Devil May Cry x Parasite Eve is in the books… Interweb. If you enjoy it or hate it, drop a comment if you like, this will give me some encouragement to continue and improve this crossover down the road. I know there isn't much action here in this chapter- this just to set things to come. Hope you enjoy my write up.


End file.
